


tell me why

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When God finally returns he asks all of his children the same question. These are their answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me why

“Because it was what you ordered”, Michael says. And, sounding desperate, he adds: “It’s what you _wanted_ , isn’t it? _Isn’t it_?”

-

“You tell _me_ ”, Lucifer says dryly. “ _You’re_ the omniscient one. Or did you lie about that, too?”

-

“Because you were gone”, Raphael says. “And I’d rather thought you were dead than that you cared about us that little.”

-

“Because I was tired of everything, Dad”, Gabriel says. “And it’s not like you can blame me, you know. _You_ left first.” 

-

“Because I _loved_ them”, Anna says. “I loved them so much I wanted to be one of them. Is that so wrong, father?”

-

“Because heaven was falling apart anyway”, Balthazar says with a shrug. “And you can’t honestly tell me a few weapons made _that_ much of a difference.”

-

“Because I wanted to do what was right”, Castiel says. “And because I have friends, now. And I would do anything for my friends.”

 

-

 

Most of them make him sigh mournfully. Some of them make him glare. And Castiel?

Castiel makes him smile.


End file.
